Toad's Revenge
by Stuffwell359
Summary: I am sick and tired of standing around in this castle! I want some action! Mario...the man who steals it from me, is going to pay. Little does he know that a certain someone in this castle watches his every move...every second. Hehehe... Warning: Contains graphic detail and very foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, here's a new interesting story for you. Plus its also a different genre from what I usually do. Enjoy! Warning: Very explicit language! Read at your own risk, and do not repeat any of these words please. Also this story is meant to be screwed up and creepy and stuff, so if you don't like gruesome gory stuff, I suggest you stay away from this story too XD. I have never really written anything like this before, but at the moment, it feels exhilarating to write something with so many swear words. I don't say them at all, so saying them in my writing gives me quite an adrenaline rush. I apologize for all the swearing in future chapters. **

Chapter 1: A Secret Plot

"_Hello everyone, I am toad. I have been serving the princess in her kingdom for years, but unfortunately, that is all I have been able to do. All I do is stand by the sidelines watching Mario go around the castle rescuing the princess all the time. That stupid plumber does all the cool stuff, going down slides, climbing perilous mountains, traversing dangerous deserts. All for that dumbass princess that treats me like shit. I can't stand it anymore, I can't understand why Mario gets all the fame when I give him two stars, not one but two stars to help him in his adventure. What does he repay me with you ask? Nothing. He just walks away with glee looking for more fucking power stars to save that fucking princess. God I hate him! I want him to get the fuck out of this castle for good. Forever. I need to come up with a plan, yes, a plan to get rid of that fucking prick once and for all. Heh, I know….I'll kill him."_

"What's up Toad? You look like you're spacing out or something." Mario asked, showing concern for his little mushroom friend.

"_Why the fuck is he talking to me? Go away shithead!" "_Oh, it's nothing Mario, I'm fine." Toad replied, trying to fake a smile as best he could.

"Well...alright, I'm going over to Jolly Roger Bay to go get eight red coins. I'll see you around!" Mario said while running off to the door that leads to Jolly Roger Bay.

"_Finally...he's gone. I need time to think of my plan…" _Toad thought to himself. He walked over to the room where Princess Peach's famous slide was located. "_This room should do...but it's not hidden enough...time to do some renovating." _Toad thought while he walked over to a supply closet. He opened it and looked at its contents. "_Let's see...a sledgehammer will do. What else...what fucking else?! Dammit! I can't fucking remember! Oh yeah! Bricks...I need bricks to cover it up...and door hinges...to hide the fact that its even there...hehehe…" _Toad acquired all the materials necessary to build his secret lair for secret operations. He walked over to an empty space in Peach's secret slide room and started to slam the sledgehammer into a brown brick wall with a lot of space. Pieces of brick were pulverized out of place, dust and bits of brick are scattered across the floor. Toad kept pounding at the wall, each blow with the sledgehammer released a sudden burst of adrenaline within him. "_Hahahaha! Fuck yeah! This is amazing! I'm almost done too! See? Work can be fun...hehe. There...finished...phew, it was fun but man, did it take a lot of fucking energy out of me…" _Toad thought to himself while he stepped through the now open space in the wall. He spent hours out of the day to work on his secret lair. Exhaustion seemed to have no effect on him as he kept working no matter how extremely tired he became. Out of the sounds of construction, Toad could barely hear Mario jump out of the painting. "_Shit! He's back already? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I can't let him see me working on this! I have to cover it up!" _Toad cursed at himself and rushed up his stainless steel elevator up to the secret brick door he worked so hard to build. Now back in the secret slide room, he quietly shut the hidden brick door and locked the tiny hidden keyhole behind a slightly different colored brick. "_Ok, it's all good now, no one will find it…" _Toad thought as he walked out of the room to go back to his post near the entrance to the room that the Jolly Roger Bay painting resided in. "Hello Mario! How was the eight red coin hunting? Pretty fun huh?" Toad asked the red plumber that looked as if he'd been through Hell and back. His clothes were ripped and shredded, his eyes were bloodshot. Crimson red blood soaked through his usually blue overalls. Deep agonizing lacerations covered parts of his body, mostly his legs. Toad pretended not to notice these gruesome changes to the red plumbers appearance. "I'm guessing you had the time of your life huh?" He asked, still pretending to be cheery as usual.

"Fuck off Toad! I'm not in the mood...I almost died from getting eaten by an eel…" He shouted into Toad's ears and stomped out of the dark blue room.

"_What the fuck is his problem?" _Toad thought to himself. "You know, I never really took the time to really look at the fish in these aquariums. They look so happy and peaceful, unlike a certain toad in this castle…" He mused while he walked over to peer at the fish in the aquarium. "Wow...they're so peaceful and majestic…I remember the first time I went fishing…"

**-Flashback-**

"Daddy! When do I get to try!" Toad said to his father, who was holding a fishing rod.

"Hold on son, let me cast it out for you, then I'll hand you the rod." The father replied. He swung the fishing rod out and cast out the bobber really far out. Then he handed the rod over to his son. "Ok son, what you have to do is, when you feel a tug on your fishing rod, reel it in really fast. Ok?" He asked and patted the young toad on the head.

"Oke doke Daddy!" He replied and quietly sang a tune to himself while he waited for a fish to bite on the bait. He waited for at least ten minutes then finally a fish took the bait. Toad reeled in as fast as he could and was able to catch the fish. Although small, it felt big to him. "Can we eat it for dinner Daddy?" Toad asked. The father nodded his head and began to take the fish off of the hook. The hook snatched onto the eye of the fish, blood dripped off of where the hook stabbed through the eye. The father swiftly took the hook out with a few pulls. Then he took the fish and put it on a wooden table. After that he grabbed a large knife and started to skin the fish of its scales. Small amounts of blood squirted out as he tore each scale from its original position. Toad just stared at the gory show his father put on for him. The father then started to cut out the guts, eyes, and organs of the fish, which for Toad, was quite a pleasant experience. Seeing the slimy, bloody, intestines and the beating heart getting ripped out and obliterated to pieces is usually not an enjoyable experience. For Toad, however, this was the most amazing thing he ever saw. The father then took the fish and fried to perfection, once that was done, they both sat out in the sunset eating their fish that they both caught together.

**-Present time-**

"I'll always remember that….good times…wait. That gives me an idea! The perfect plot to kill that annoying red plumber! It all starts….in this very room...hahaha!" Toad laughed maniacally, his eyes looked over to the dark squares high up on each of the walls in the room of Jolly Roger Bay.

**AN: Ok, I know what you're thinking, WTF right? I told you this was going to be gory and gross. I hope all of you who stayed to finish reading this liked it, and make sure to review. :) I'll post the next chapter soon. See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The swearing gory madness continues. Enjoy at your own risk! **

Chapter 2: A Murder Unforgiven

_"I hate parties, I hate having too many people in the same place. It's princess Peach's birthday bash today, that bitch doesn't even deserve it! Anyway, Luigi is here to celebrate with her, along with her other stupid friends." _Toad thought, as he jumped up and down from his position near the entrance of the castle. There were so many other toads around the castle. Some toads were by a table talking to Luigi, and some were just being idiots messing around.

Mario walks over to where Toad is standing at his post. "Hey Toad, I'm going to Jolly Roger Bay again." Mario said.

"What for? Are you planning on getting eaten by that eel again?" Toad joked with chuckle. "_It would have been nice if that actually happened…"_

"No, I have to get a special pearl for Peach's birthday present. So I'll be right back." Mario said as he walked over to the room where Jolly Roger Bay is.

_"This is perfect for my plan...I'm going to have to go into my secret lair to prepare for my plan. I have to get the right tools to murder that annoying little fuck." _Toad thought while he walked over to the secret slide room and into the elevator. The elevator slowly makes it way down to Toad's secret underground lair. The elevator stops and the doors swing open to a huge area full of computer monitors and other scientific machines. "Time to get to work..." Toad said, and grabbed a ladder from a silver supply closet. Next he went over to his large black cabinet full of weapons. Swords, knives, and guns. There just wasn't a single weapon Toad didn't already own. He picked out an axe nearly a quarter of his size. "This one will do." He said with a satisfying grin. A grin full of bloodlust that is. Toad left his lair and prepared for his prey to come back from Jolly Roger Bay. He placed the ladder in front of the wall just below one of the dark square openings. Then he dragged the axe up the ladder with him. _"Now, I just have to wait..." _Toad thought while perched up in the opening up high in the wall. Once he made himself comfortable Toad brought the ladder up there with him and threw it inside. The painting rippled and Mario popped out immediately after. He lands on the ground all safe and sound. For now. In his hand is a special pearl for his special girl Peach.

"Time to go wrap this up for Peach." He said with joy while walking towards the door.

"Wait for it…"

"La la la la la…" Mario sung as he kept walking towards the exit.

"_Now!" _Toad thought and jumped off the ledge of the opening. He lifted the axe up in the air behind his head. When he was closer to ground, Toad took the axe and swung it forward, slicing it through Mario's right arm.

"Ahhhh!" Mario cried in a bloodhurtiling shriek. He held his arm tightly to avoid blood loss. It didn't work too well. Blood gushed everywhere, all over the floor, all over Mario, all over Toad.

"Hahaha! I got him! Fuck yeah!" Toad yelled, and immediately rushed over to his victim. Toad didn't waste a single second to let his kill get away. He swung the axe upwards into Mario's abdomen, creating a huge gash through his stomach. Mario fell to the floor, the axe still embedded in him. Mario moaned in pain, unable to do anything but scream in agony.. Blood soaked the floor, red crimson blood splattered in different arrays of patterns. Toad gripped the axe even harder and pressed his foot on Mario's stomach. He then took the axe out of Mario. "_Time to die Mario…" _He thought as he began to repeatedly hack away at Mario's flesh and bone with the axe. _"Die! Die! Die!" _Toad screamed in his head while bashing Mario even more with the axe. Blood stained Toad's clothing from head to toe, his evil psychopathic grin noticeable from a mile eyes were bulged out and bloodshot, yearning for more bloodshed. "He's...really dead...hahaha...that was fun….let's do it again sometime...Mario." Toad said, nearly out of breath with his chest heaving up and down. _"Time to hide the body...hmmmm. Where to put it?" _He asked his subconscious. "Ah ha! Over there seems good!" Toad yelled across the room, looking over to the aquarium. Near the entrance of the room, the door swung open. It appeared to be Luigi, checking on what was causing all the racket in this room.

"What in the mushroom kingdom is going on in here?" Luigi asked, his voice echoing throughout the room. "What the?" Luigi looked in the center of the room to find Mario's hacked up body with gallons of blood surrounding it. A toad was kneeled down before it, looking down and poking at its wounds. "Mario!" Luigi screamed. He ran over to the body.

"_Fuck!" _Toad thought as he stood up to face Luigi. "L-look Luigi...I-"

"What the fuck Toad?! You killed my fucking brother! Fuck you!" Luigi yelled and ran towards Toad with the intention of seriously hurting him or more. Toad had other plans for Luigi. Toad watched his assailant glide over to him, his mind slowing him down. Toad watched as Luigi slowly tried to make his way toward him, but to no avail. He took the axe from the ground and swung it across Luigi's body into his throat. The slash cut through Luigi's whole neck, severing his neck from the head. His head fell to the floor as blood squirted out from his neck, now sliced in half. The body stood there lifeless for a second or two, then it fell to the floor alongside the head. Blood spewed out from the dead body. With another body down, another grin formed across Toad's face. The bloodlust from his eyes grew brighter and bigger than before.

"Bye bye...Luigi…" He said and swung the axe behind his head. "Time for you to join your brother Mario...hahahaha!" Toad swung the axe in front of him over and over again, further mutilating Luigi's body. After Toad finished off his kill, he lowered the axe to his side. Each of his fingers slowly let go of the axe. The axe gently fell to the floor next to the bodies. "Cool...I killed two birds with one stone...hehehe...alright, time to get outta here." Toad said as he walked over the bodies to exit the room. His hand grasped the doorknob and turned it, but his head turned around back towards the massacre before him. A part of him wanted to feel bad, but that part slowly died out from the growing thirst for vengeance. One last glance was all he needed before he opened the door back to society.

**AN: Ok, this story scared me as I was writing it. Wow, what a bloody mess. Do you think the residents of the party are going figure out what Toad did? I don't know...you'll just have to wait and see till' the next chapter. See ya guys later. The story is only going to get more gross and gory from now on, so if this phased you, then you may not survive the end of this story. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: If you haven't read my profile update, please do so. Anyway, here's another chapter :)**

Chapter 3: Relief

_"I have to get the fuck out of here before someone sees their heroes are dead..." _Toad thought as he walked through the crowd of toads in the main room of the castle. They were all dancing to some elegant music played on the piano by some toad in the corner. Peach stood at the top of the stairs bobbing her head along with the music. She held a microphone in her hand, looking like she was about to give a big announcement. Toad shoved through more of the toads until he was finally at the entrance. Toad's hand nearly grasped the doorknob.

"Eeeeeek!" A shrill scream filled the air.

"_Shit! Gotta go!" _Toad thought a he rushed out the door. Through the panicing of the crowd, Peach could see one little toad rush out the door.

"Toad? Why is he leaving so early?" She asked herself silently. A toad nearby came up to the princess and tugged at the bottom of her dress a few times.

"Your highness! The Mario bros have been murdered!" He screamed.

Peach gasped and replied, "No….it can't be...why? Why now? Who could have done this?" _"Could it be...Toad?" _She thought, lifting her finger up to her chin.

The rain pelted Toad's mushroom cap, the dark sky penetrated his eye sight. The rain splattered against Toad's shoulders as he ran over to his vehicle of choice.

"_Shit! I didn't think the bodies were going to be found that fucking quick! Dammit! Where are my keys!" _Toad thought as he shuffled around in his pockets for his keys. _"Got em! Let's get the fuck out of here!" _Toad turned the keys and revved up the engine. It wasn't too long until he was on the road, with his windshield wipers on the highest level. Toad went as far as he could from the castle and eventually slowed down once he neared Shroom City. Shroom city is usually a happy place to be in, but at night, the happiness drains into the warp pipe system. The dark ominous clouds covered all light from escaping from the sun and onto the mushroom kingdom. The city was eerie and dark, and the roads were quite slippery from all the rain. Without a single soul in sight, the city looked like a deserted wasteland. "Man! It's so hard to see and control my kart at the same time!" Toad yelled, trying to beat the sound of the rain pelting his kart. Toad's kart slid across the road, its wheels swerved back and forth violently. "Ahhhhhh!" He screamed as his kart rammed right into a wall on the side of the street. Toad's body flew out of the kart and smashed against the wall, his body fell to the ground. Toad struggled to get up, with his head badly damaged, everything appeared to him as a blur. The blurriness slowly subsided and Toad was able to freely move about, but at a rather slow pace. _"What the fuck…that fucking killed…" _He thought and turned directions towards a dark alley. The rain washed away most of the blood stained on his head, but most of it was already on his blue shirt. He lowered his body on a wall and sat there, pondering his thoughts. _"I need help...this wound isn't going to heal on its own. I wonder if there's any place I can go to nearby to get out of this fucking rain…" _Toad thought and prepared to leave his spot in the alley. Sounds of shoes echoed throughout the night. "Someone's coming! Dammit! Gotta hide!" Toad whispered under his breath and hid behind a dumpster nearby. The footsteps didn't stop, they only got louder. _"You know what? I can probably take whoever this person is…time to stop running." _With that thought away, Toad mustered up the courage and ran out of the alley, ready to face his enemy. Toad looked left and right but saw no one there.

"_Shit...my mind must be playing tricks on me...I could have sworn I heard footsteps…" _Toad thought and scanned his surroundings. A hotel was right across the street. A neon sign is on top of it, it reads "Hotel of Horror". "Well, that hotel sounds promising…" Toad said as a bead of sweat dripped down his face. Toad headed down over to the hotel, the neon sign flashed a few times before he went inside. The inside of the hotel was not very lavish, the maroon walls were cracked, cobwebs spun across corners of the ceiling. In the right of the lobby, there are black leather couches with gaping holes in them. Along with an ugly rug and scratched up coffee table. A light brown desk sits in the front of the room, with a young koopa troopa behind it. Toad walks up to the koopa troopa and rings a bell on his desk. "Hello, I was wondering if there are any hospitals around here…" Toad asked while tapping the desk.

The koopa troopa turned around and faced Toad. "So...you want a room or not?" The koopa troopa replied, ignoring what Toad just asked.

"I would like to know if there is a hospital around here." Toad asked again, this time with more anger in his tone.

The koopa pondered Toad's question for a moment with one hand under his chin and then answered, "I don't know kid, but it looks like you have a pretty nasty gash there on your forehead. You should probably get that looked at."

Toad sighed with irritation, "Just give me a damn room already…"

The koopa grabbed a key from one of the drawers in his desk. "Fine. Here ya go, little brat." He hissed and tossed the keys at Toad, who caught them with ease. Toad then walked over to a stairwell to the left of the desk, but before he went up the stairwell, he stopped. Toad stomped over to him and grabbed his neck.

"Listen asshole! Call me a brat again and I'll cut your fucking throat out with these keys! Got it!" Toad yelled, his eyes blazed with anger.

The koopa struggled to get the words out, "Yeah….right…"

Toad took the keys and shoved them into the koopa's throat. He quickly took the keys out and rammed them back in again and again. The koopa's mouth dripped blood all of the floor as Toad threw him aside. Toad took the keys out of the dead koopa's throat and proceeded to take the stairwell all the way up to his room. Once on the 3rd floor, Toad saw a long grey hallway with lights on the ceiling that were flickering on and off. _"Ok, 10, 11, 12, and here we are, 13." _Toad counted in his head and took the bloody keys out of his pocket. He wiped the keys off with his already bloody shirt and walked inside his room. This room looked even worse than the lobby. The room was covered in a maroon wall paint, with an old cot for a bed. A antique dresser sat in the corner of the room with a small portable radio on top. Next to the bed in the other corner, a night stand stood right next to the bed. An old electronic LED alarm clock laid across the top of it. The time read, 11:04 PM. There was no teleivsion, and only a small disgusting metal toilet along with a metal sink in the bathroom. Not to mention flies were all over the place inside the bathroom. "Wow, this is the nicest hotel I've ever stayed at! Not…" Toad said rather sarcastically and crashed on the old cot. He reached over for the radio and turned it on to whatever station it had on.

"Here on the MK news, this is Billy Roberts giving you all the daily updates. Turns out the the princess has been kidnapped yet again by Bowser, King of the koopas. That bitch really likes that koopa huh? Shit..are we still on air?" The radio talk host said to thousands of mushroom folk across the kingdom, including Toad.

"The princess got kidnapped again...yippee…" Toad said with a glum sigh. "Hold on...the princess got kidnapped again? Haha! Yes! This is my chance!" Toad yelled and started to jump on the cot. He then jumped off and ran out the door. "Fuck this hotel! It's about time I pay Bowser a little visit!" He yelled as he ran out the door of the hotel.

**AN: What did you guys think? This one wasn't as bloody as the others. Although, some major action is coming up in later chapters so be prepared. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: We are now in Peach's castle, where Bowser kidnapped her. I'm just warning you now, this is a very long chapter.**

Chapter 4: A New Hero Rises

"Let go of me! You...you...jerk!" Peach squealed as she struggled to break free of Bowser's grasp. Bowser brought her to the basement of the castle and hid her in the room where the Hazy Maze Cave is.

Bowser threw her on the white floor, "Listen you little cunt! I don't want you moving another inch! Do you understand!" He yelled, pointing his finger at her several times. Peach laid there on the ground, speechless. "Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare a special dinner. The special being Mario! Gwahaha!" Bowser boasted and left the room. When he closed the door, he made sure to lock it tight. "Good, that bitch isn't going anywhere for awhile." Bowser said while he traversed the hallways of lower castle floors. He pulled out a scepter with a red tear drop shaped jewel on top. He twirled it around his fingers and whistled his favorite tune back upstairs. After he made it upstairs, Bowser called all of his minions and stood at the top of the red carpeted stairs. Minions came out of some of the doors around the castle and created an army like structure in front of Bowser. There were dozens of them, all lined up and ready to hear Bowser's orders. Except Bowser didn't call them here to boss them around. "Minions, our guest of honor will arrive very soon! We must make preparations immediately!" Bowser shouted across the room, he then pulled out the scepter from earlier. Bowser waved it around and aimed it at his minions. A red, ghostly beam encased the minions. All the minions began to transform. The goombas eyes turned red and their fangs grew double in size, along with their size. The koopa troopas flesh melted off, leaving only their bones. White spikes made out of bone protruded from their grey shells, their jaws grew very large and spouted large dinosaur like fangs. There grey shoes had claws sticking out of the front. The magikoopas robes changed into a black color. Their skin changed into black all over with their eyes glowing a bright red. Instead of a magic wand, they held a large silver scythe. "Oh, psycho scepter, what would I do without you?" Bowser whispered and kissed the scepter affectionately.

Toad ran past the dead koopa troopa sprawled across the floor, he had no time to care about that. Toad had no time to worry about his recent injury either. Once outside, Toad looked around for something he can hitch a ride in. "Come on! There has to be a fucking vehicle here somewhere!" He yelled in frustration. Toad ran over to the other side of the hotel and found a parking lot full of cars. The one that stuck out to him the most was the Mushroomati. _"Such a beauty...its a good thing I'm about to steal it! Whoever owns this car...fuck you, I'm borrowing it. Did I say borrowing it? I meant keeping it forever..."_ Toad thought as he broke the window of the car and jumped in. The red and white car was still wet from the previous rain shower, but it stopped raining so it should pretty soon. He took the red and blue cables and twisted them together. The car's engine purred, Toad took out black aviator sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on, even though it's night time. "Oh yeah...I'm cool..." He exclaimed and drove off into the darkness.

Bowser impatiently paced back and forth, awaiting his long time rivals arrival. "Where is he? He should have been here by now! Mario! You have to save your princess, dumbass! She's rotting away the more time you waste!" He yelled, trying to see if Mario could hear him from miles away, unbeknownst to Bowser that Mario was brutally murdered in the room where Jolly Roger Bay is along with Luigi. The minions just stood in place, waiting for their orders. "Minions! Plant yourselves around the whole castle! I want at least four of you in this main room here. Three of you will be by the stairs to the basement, and three more will be in the lower level before the underground water passages. I want two magikoopas guarding the door to the princess. Understand? Now move out!" Bowser commanded to his minions, who immediately went to their stations. "Now all that's left is Mario..." Bowser mumbled to himself and walked upstairs to the higher chambers.

_"Come come on! Move faster car! I gotta save the princess!" _Toad yelled in his thoughts, as he stepped on the gas pedal as hard as he could. The city buildings whizzed by, and before he knew it, Toad made it back to Peach's castle. _"Time to make my big entrance!" _Toad thought and braced for impact. The mushroomati broke through the double doors and ran over a goomba. Toad removed his hands away from his face and jumped out of the car. _"Shit, I'm surrounded...please let there be weapons in the trunk..." _Toad pleaded in his thoughts as he opened up the trunk. _"Fuck yeah! Swords, axes, knives...its got everything a murderer could ask for. Actually... come to think of it, all of this was on my Christmas list...oh well." _Toad stopped his thoughts and took out two knives and slipped on a holder belt to hold the knives in place. He then closed the trunk. "Come get and me, fuckers!" Toad yelled and charged into the army of minions. He took out both knives and held them out behind his back with his arms out straight. He dashed in between two psychokoopas and brought his arms forward in a criss-cross motion, each knife sliced through the other koopa. Blood gushed out splashed onto Toad's face and clothes. Some of it got into his eyes. Toad cringed and blinked a few times. After that, the psychokoopas fell to the floor. Toad lowered his knives and saw a large psychogoomba stomping over to him. "Heh...such a stupid goomba, it must have more brawn than brains!" Toad shouted and jumped high into the air. He landed onto the psychogoomba, knives down. Both the knives penetrated the psychogoombas skull. Toad took the knives out and pushed off the psychogoomba, doing a backwards somersault to land on the ground. Blood spurted out of the psychogoomba's head like a volcano that just erupted. Blood splattered all over the floor and the psychogoomba fell backwards, lifeless and dead. To toad's right, another psychokoopa ran at him, its jaw open far and wide. The fangs in its mouth were as sharp as razors, but that didn't seem to phase Toad at all. He just stood there, and waited for the psychokoopa to finish him off. It raised its head and tried to chomp Toad's head off, but Toad blocked its fangs with his knives, each one faced inward like an "X". The two largest fangs were inches away from his chest. Toad's arms shook as he struggled to hold his ground against this powerful foe. The fangs barely imbedded themselves into his chest, this caused blood to trickle as they sliced through more and more of his chest. Toad used the last of his strength to kick the psychokoopa away. He knelt down and used both knives to stab it in the stomach. "Heh, I didn't even break a sweat." Toad scoffed as he walked over to the basemet door. When he opened it, three psychokoopas greeted him. One of them walked up to him and raised his claws, ready to strike. Toad stabbed the psychokoopa in the neck with the knife in his right hand, and used his left to slice the neck clean off. The head fell to the floor, which gave Toad the oppurtunity to kick the headless koopa in the guts. The koopa flew into the wall, whizzing right in between the two other psychokoopas. Without warning, Toad rushed into the space between then and spun around with his knives out. The knives cut through the psychokoopas several times, then Toad stopped and jumped. He flung his legs out from both sides, kicking both of the koopas. One koopa fell on the ground in the hallway that leads to Boo's Haunted Mansion, and the other fell down a flight of stairs. Toad thoroughly enjoyed the pain and suffering the psychokoopa went through as he descended the stairs against his will. Toad descended the stairs as well, but not against will like that one psychokoopa. He made sure not to step on it and trudged on forward to the room before the underground water passage. More enemies awaited Toad's arrival. Two psychogoombas and one psychomagikoopa. The psychomagikoopa flew above Toad while the other two psycho goombas rushed at him. _"Shit! This is bad...I'm trapped." _Toad thought as time slowed down around him. The psychogoombas closed in and Toad then gave them a roundhouse kick. They both staggered backwards while the psychomagikoopa brought its scythe back and forward again. Toad spun around after his roundhouse kick and held his knife out to block the scythe. It worked. His knife made contact with the scythe, but the impact was so sudden that Toad lost his balance and fell backwards. The psychomagikoopa prepared to swing again. The scythe was about to cut him in half, but Toad managed to roll out of the way and regain his footing before it hit him. Toad took his knife and stabbed the psychomagikoopa repeatedly into its black robe. The enemy disappeared within seconds. Toad rushes over to the other two psychogoombas and rammed both of his knives through them, then rapidly took them back out. Blood spouted from the wounds and the psychogoombas slowly fell to the ground. Toad pressed on through the underground water passages of the castle. The green rusty old walls taunted him with every corner he turned. The red and blue flames burned brightly along the wall. Toad finally noticed the door that the princess was being held in. Two psychomagikoopas were guarding it. _"Looks like I'm not getting in there without a fight...well, here goes." _Toad thought and ran right towards the door. His shoes made splashing noises as he treaded through the shallow waters. He reached the psychomagikoopas and tried to slice them with his knives, but they teleported behind him. One of their scythes glowed a bright purple, the scythe was raised into the air and then crashed into the ground. This created a purple shockwave that was too fast for Toad to avoid. The shockwave shook every limb of Toad's body and sent him flying into the door. The impact was so harsh that the door actually broke down. Toad landed on the ground inside the other room. The psychomagikoopa gave him no time to assess his situation and immediately teleported in front of him. Peach watched in horror as the magikoopa raised its scythe yet again. Toad raised his knives in a "X" formation, ready to block oncoming onslaught. The scythe sliced through the air and met with Toad's knives, he struggled to keep the scythe away from his body. Toad put all his strength on the line. _"Hurk...this could be it...my strength isn't exactly holding up as much as I'd like it too…" _Toad thought as he was running out of energy. "Peach! You know what to do!" He yelled, and threw one of his knives to her. With only one knife left, the scythe skidded across its blade and headed towards Toad once again. Time slowed down, Toad took advantage of this and clapped his hands together on the blade of the scythe and moved to the side. Time returned to normal again and the blade slammed against the ground while Toad rolled out of the way. Peach ran up to the psychomagikoopa and ran the knife through its robe. This caused blood to gush out all over her beautiful pink dress. Splattered patterns of blood decimated her dress, nearly a quarter of it was covered with dark red blood. The enemy disappeared without a trace moments later.

Peach's hand began to quiver, "What did I just do...?" She asked in a state of shock. Her eyes were open wide and rapidly moving around in every direction.

Toad picked himself off of the ground, "You killed it, that's what you did." He replied, walking up to her.

"How can anyone be so heartless to just mindlessly kill people?" She asked the much shorter toad before her.

_"Trust me, if anyone knows the answer to that question...it would be me." _Toad thought before he answered the question. "I'm not sure princess, all I know is that we're losing time fast, and if we don't get outta here...Bowser's going to figure out what happened." Toad said as he grabbed her hand and headed for the open hole in the wall where the door used to be. Toad lead the princess to the main area of the castle but stopped when a voice echoed throughout the room.

"Toad? Why are you here? Where's Mario?" Bowser asked from the center of the room.

"Mario...is dead. Same with his brother. In case you didn't notice...I'm rescuing the fucking princess...so if you can just move out of my way..." Toad stated with a rather blunt attitude.

"He's...dead huh? Wow...I kinda feel...like dancing!" Bowser yelled while he happily danced around. "He's dead~ He's dead~ yeah! Yeah! Yeah!~" He sang merrily.

"I expected you to say that...but unlucky for you, you have a new hero to deal with." Toad replied, confidence beamed from his fierce eyes.

Bowser shook his head in disbelief, "You? A hero?" He chuckled. "Don't make me laugh. If you really want to be a hero, you're going to have to do more than than save a stupid bitch from getting kidnapped." He laughed again, this time more maniacally.

Toad stared at the reptile laughing before him, his eyes cold as stone, his hands curled up into fists of steel. "Well then, looks like I'll have to prove it some other way then..." Toad said, with a psychotic grin. He took the knife out of its holding place on the belt. "Bowser, time to die...hahaha!" Toad said with a maniacal evil laugh.

**AN: Phew...my fingers are going to have blisters in the morning. That was a lot to type. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and be prepared for the final chapter. It's going to be a good one, I promise you that :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here it is! The final chapter...so without further ado... let's get started! **

Chapter 5: A New Hero?

_"You're going to die you fucking bastard!" _Toad's mind went crazy as the thoughts in his head overtook his sanity.

"Hang on! Let me get my special surprise..." Bowser said in a menacing tone as he whipped out a scepter.

"What the fuck is that?" Toad asked, itching for a fight.

"This is called the Psycho scepter. It transforms anyone or anything into a psychotic monster." Bowser explained. "That's exactly what I'm going to do to you!" He yelled and shot a beam from the scepter at Toad. Toad didn't even flinch from the beam's penetrating magic. A bright red aura surrounded Toad, his eyes now a glowing red.

"Heheheh...you just made the biggest fuck up in your entire life. You see...I'm already a fucking psychopath..." Toad said with an intimidating grin.

"Well then, I'll just make things even!" Bowser shouted and shot the beam at himself, giving him a bright green aura with glowing green eyes. He grew double in size and his claws and teeth grew even larger than before. "Hahahaha! Now, let's get this over with. Shall we?" Bowser said in a much more menacing and lower tone than before. Toad made the first move, he teleported behind Bowser and tried to slice him from the bottom up. Bowser teleported before Toad's hit even landed and reappeared farther away from. "Playing sneaky, huh? I can play that game!" Bowser yelled and disappeared once again. This time however, he didn't reappear.

"Show yourself! You fucking coward!" Toad yelled as he looked around for his attacker.

"As you wish!" Bowser yelled from nowhere and appeared above Toad. Bowser prepared to pulverize Toad, and dropped down.

"Shit!" Toad cursed. Bowser was too fast for Toad, his ground pound flattened him with a billow of smoke emerging from the impact. The smoke cleared moments later, but Toad appeared to have survived the blow. He held the king of koopas in both of his hands, his arms were wobbling because of all the dead weight. "Fucking hell Bowser! You need a diet! Maybe this'll help!" Toad shouted as he let go of Bowser with one of his hands and grabbed Bowser's tail. Toad began to swing him around, somewhat slow at first, but he started to gain speed after a few spins. Toad released Bowser, his body flew through the door leading to the basement level. After Toad threw him, he ran over to stab at his helpless body. Bowser struggled to get up and saw that Toad stood over him, with a knife in his hands. "It's time for me to be a fucking hero for once. I'll start by killing you!" Toad yelled in Bowser's face and grasped the knife with both hands. He lifted it up, and then slammed it back down with all of his strength. The knife pierced Bowser's abdomen, not once but way more than twice because Toad did not stop there. Blood sprayed in every direction, but Toad kept at it. Toad finally stopped when Bowser was silent. "I think...it's over…" He whispered, almost out of breath. Toad got up and prepared to walk out the gaping hole in the wall. He walked out through the hole, but looked back to make sure he was really dead. Nope.

Bowser spat out some blood from his mouth, "You think that's it?! Think again!" Bowser yelled while he reached for his scepter.

_"Oh...fuck!" _Toad cursed in his head.

Bowser used the beam on himself yet again, but this time, he screamed in pain. His reptilian scales began to melt off of his skin. Not to mention his own skin melted off as well, leaving just bones. Large spikes made of bone protruded from his red shell. He grew even larger in size, along with his claws. Bowser blew fire out of his mouth, dark red flames bursting out of his mouth set everything ablaze.

_"So much for it being a nice cozy room temperature..." _Toad thought and wiped sweat that dripped from his brow. Toad gripped his knife even harder with his fist. "_I thought I killed him...but yet, he still lives. How?" _

Bowser chuckled. "Are you just going to stand there or fight?" He shouted across the room. Bowser slowly stomped over to Toad, the ground shook with each step he took. Bowser jumped high into the air, his extremely long claws ready to slash at its prey. While bowser was in midair, Toad jumped up at him, his knife ready as well. Their weapons of choice clashed in the air, a loud sound of bone and metal ringing in their ears. Toad fell back first on the ground with Bowser landing on top of him soon after.

Peach's hand covered her mouth, "Toad!" She yelled across the room. She was rather far away from the battle, watching from the railing by her slide room. Bowser repeatedly stomped his feet to make sure Toad was really squashed. Then he stepped backwards to reveal a flattened Toad, a pool of blood forming around him. "Toad! No!" Peach yelled as she rushed towards the scene. Peach kneeled right next to Toad. "Toad...you may deserve to die, but not like this…" She sputtered, tears forming on her face.

"What...do you mean?" Toad managed to ask.

"I mean...you killed Mario and Luigi…" Peach struggled to spit out the words.

"Y-yes...I admit it...I did, but it was for a greater cause." Toad said, his eyes averted from hers.

"Was it worth it?" She asked.

"I became a hero...that's all I wanted. Mario...he gave it to me...reluctantly of course." Toad coughed a couple of times and continued, "I was jealous of him...he gets to save you, have sex with you, get fucked by you-"

"You already said that." She said.

"I know...you're probably the best fuck he's ever had." Toad said with a dying chuckle.

"Yeah...sex was nice…" Peach whispered with her eyes moving upward, which triggers a small dream of Mario fucking Peach's brains out. "Real...nice…"

"I hope that's me fucking you in your daydream…" Toad reluctantly stated.

"Nope." She replied. Immediately after she said it, Toad died. Peach found herself sobbing a little, even though the toad that just died killed the two most important people to her. Bowser stood there, confused by their little moment. He shrugged and came up behind Peach and stabbed her through her back with his claws. Peach made a scream as blood dripped out of her mouth.

"You deserve to die too, for fucking Mario too many times!" Bowser shouted and kicked her body across the room. It hit a wall and fell to the floor, limp and lifeless. "Hmph, looks like the bad guys do win sometimes. Bwahaha!" Bowser gloated as he walked up the red carpeted stairs of his castle.

**AN: Well, uhhh I was planning on a much more serious ending, but this scenario sorta popped in my head so I just had to go for it. If you wanted a more serious ending, I'll tell you how I was going to do it. Toad was going to beat Bowser. Then Peach was going to give Toad a reward, a.k.a a kiss. While the kiss is going on, Peach was going to take the knife she had from before and kill Toad with it. Toad would ask why and Peach would tell him because you killed Mario and Luigi. Then he would say that all he wanted was to be a hero, then he dies and the chapter ends. I mean, that's a nice ending and all, but its nice to get away from all the blood and gore and sorta just have a nice and funny ending. I don't know...if you guys didn't like this ending then I could change it for you, but personally, I like humor in my stories, no matter what genre. Anyway, I have some unfortunate news for you guys, I may or may not discontinue my Wario and the Seven Deadly Jewels fanfic. I was really motivated for it, but now that my Wario crave as I call it is gone, I just don't really feel like working on it right now. If you really want me to work on it though, such as you like it THAT much and stuff, then I will definitely keep working on it. If not, I am planning another horror story like this one, but WAY more serious and dark. So pm me if you want me to keep working on it, because I will. Alright, my rant is done, see ya!**


End file.
